1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel mixtures of N-substituted monomaleimides and to novel thermosetting compositions based on such mixtures, which novel compositions have improved mechanical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
N-substituted maleimides are a known family of chemical compounds and the N,N'-disubstituted bis-maleimides are especially useful for the preparation of thermosetting polymers, the polybis-maleimides.
The monomaleimides are also known to this art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,536 describes a process for the preparation of N-arylmaleimides.
Some monomaleimides are useful in the agrochemical field, as insecticides or fungicides. Others may be used for preparing polymers which can be crosslinked under the influence of light.
The monomaleimides may also be employed in admixture with the bis-maleimides for the production of thermosetting polymers.